


Blame It On You

by idkorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin are a side ship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Pining, Realization, hyejoo will eventually make friends don't worry, hyunjin and hyejoo are sisters lol, other kpop idols mentioned - Freeform, other loona members may appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkorbit/pseuds/idkorbit
Summary: Son Hyejoo wasn't one to keep many friends after a semester ended, she thought it was too much effort because people come and go and she didn't really have any time for that.That was true until the first semester of her second year in University.





	1. Low-key Panicking

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this is my first kpop-related fic so i really would appreciate any kind of feedback :3
> 
> thank you!
> 
>    
> p.s stream around you and rain 51db.

Son Hyejoo, also known as the tall raven-haired “scary” and “unapproachable” girl, was never one for keeping friendships after a semester ends. She’ll talk to the students in the lectures sometimes but after the semester ends, she won’t even bother to even look at them. She didn’t even live on residence since her own home is not that far from the University. She was completely fine on her own without making friendships that last.  
  
And that was true until the first semester of the second year.  


 

  
~  


 

  
Hyejoo walked into her first lecture of the new school year early, knowing since it’s the first day and first lecture that it’ll probably be just boring icebreakers to get them started so she decided to plug in her headphones and listen to her favourite HyunA songs when suddenly a soft-looking blonde girl who looked around her age but seemed a little older even though she was shorter than Hyejoo herself, approached her seating row and sat a few seats away from Hyejoo.  
She has no clue why but she kept staring at the blonde. There was something about her that piqued an interest in the taller about this soft-looking girl. Hyejoo brought herself back to reality and ignored what had just happened in the last couple of minutes and resumed looking at her phone.  
  
  
As soon as her lecture ended, Hyejoo went to grab a drink from their local coffee shop around the campus. She ordered her usual and sat down to kill some time before her next class. Hyejoo looked around the coffee shop, waiting for her name to be called by the barista when she suddenly spotted a familiar face walk through the door of the restaurant. She kept subtly staring at the girl until she finished ordering and the barista called Hyejoo’s name to let her know her drink was ready. Hyejoo didn’t know why, but she wanted to know this girl’s name since she wasn’t paying attention earlier, she thought maybe this would be an okay chance to maybe at least know who she is.  
  
  
“Chaewon?” The barista called. “Park Chaewon?”  
  
So that’s her name...  
  
Park Chaewon...  
  
Interesting... It’s a fitting name for her too...  


 

  
Hyejoo couldn’t lie, she wanted to know more about this “Park Chaewon”.

  
  
~

  
  
Hyejoo and Chaewon never really interacted a whole lot except exchange a few words here and there and they knew each other’s names but that was the furthest they had gone which made Hyejoo a little upset about the fact that this semester might finish too soon and she won’t see her as much anymore.  
Hyejoo did realize something though. Her and Chaewon have the same thing in common: they’re both super shy when it comes to first encounters.  
  
It was the mid of September now and Chuseok break had begun meaning students can go back to their hometowns to spend time with family. Hyejoo lived awfully close to the University so it wasn’t like she didn’t see her family every day but it was nice to take a break from performance tasks for once. Hyunjin, Hyejoo’s older sister by one year, talked to her about experiences as a third year in the same University as her younger sister (but they rarely encountered each other most of the time.) Unlike Hyejoo, Hyunjin lived on campus with her roommate, Jinsol but she never really interacted with Hyejoo.  
Hyejoo even talked about some interesting things that had happened to her but there was something else on her mind too...  
  
“Do you perhaps... know a Park Chaewon?” Hyejoo asked, “I believe she’s in the third year because she’s in my open-course lecture class for extra credit.”  
  
“I might,” Hyunjin responded. “Is she kinda short? blonde? soft voice?”  
  
Hyejoo nodded while Hyunjin described her attributes.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Dunno... she’s really mysterious at times even though she sits a few seats away from me.” Hyejoo finally sat down beside Hyunjin on Hyunjin’s bed. “She really knows how to keep her boundaries I swear.”  
  
“Heard she’s a tough one to talk too since she doesn’t make friendships last that much,” Hyunjin said. “I am aware she talks to Kim Jiwoo, a Computer Science major and her longtime best friend because I constantly see them together plus Jiwoo’s girlfriend, Kim Jungeun, who takes up Aeronautical Engineering.”  
  
“I’m unsure about what Chaewon takes as a major but it might have to do something with the art field but if I do know anything, I’ll let you know,” Hyunjin assured Hyejoo.  
  
“Thanks, Hyun.”  
  
“No problem... but can I ask why are you so interested in knowing about her anyway?”  
  
Hyejoo shrugged and blushed a little but not enough for Hyunjin to realize.  
  
“Just thought it would be nice to make a new friend I guess.”

 

  
  
~

 

  
  
Hyejoo and Hyunjin moved to the living room on the couch watching the television but not really paying attention to the drama that was on but instead catching up on each other.  
  
“How are you and Heejin by the way?” Hyejoo questioned Hyunjin.  
  
“She’s back in her hometown for Chuseok right now but maybe when she moves back, I’ll finally ask her to move in with me! Since Jinsol is basically almost moved out to her new place, I thought it would be a perfect time.”  
  
“Wow. Time goes by so quickly huh... Our Hyun really is growing up.” Hyejoo wipes a fake tear from her eye.  
  
Hyunjin lightly pushed her shoulder,  
“Shut up... I’m literally a year older than you.”  
  
  
“Doesn’t Heejin live with someone else currently though?” Hyejoo asked. “How will it work out?”  
  
“Heejin said Haseul found a new roommate who needs help getting adjusted to the new area since she’s coming from abroad so they mutually decided they should, and I quote,”  
  
Hyunjin held up her hands to make quotation symbols with her fingers,  
  
“that they should “break up” with each other.”  
  
  
And with that, Hyejoo couldn’t stop laughing for a solid minute in which Hyunjin looked at her, holding back a smile.

 

  
~

 

  
As the Chuseok break ended, it was immediately back to classes and that meant being swamped with assignments and tests until Christmas time. Her professor from her first class assigned a new group project and the groups had to be big because there was a large number of students.  
  
The groups were based on where the students were sitting so Hyejoo’s group consisted of: Choi Yerim, Kim Minjoo, Lee Chaeryeong, Na Jaemin, Choi Soobin, Lee Seoyeon who are also seated in her row, and of course, the one and only, Park Chaewon.  
  
And for some reason, Hyejoo was internally panicking about that.  
  
The group members exchanged numbers between themselves and made a group chat altogether so they could talk about their project and discuss when they could meet up to start it. Hyejoo was kind of shaky about the fact that she had Chaewon’s number but it’s only because she thinks she’s sort of pretty and she gets panicky when it comes to pretty girls...  
  
The group meets the next day at their local library and they decide to split their group up into pairs so they could do different sections and come all together and complete the project together. The pairs were: Minjoo + Seoyeon, Yerim + Chaeryeong, Soobin + Jaemin, and to Hyejoo’s luck, she was partnered up with Chaewon which Hyejoo was _totally_ fine with... not panicking at all...  
  
  
Hyejoo and Chaewon meet up at the library again to work on their project and whilst they’re there, Hyejoo knows she won’t be able to focus at all. Chaewon turns up a few minutes later than Hyejoo and asks to get started in which Hyejoo just nods.  
  
“Say, Miss Hyejoo, would you prefer if we did this on a separate document? So we can gather the information on one paper and it would be easier to transfer.” Chaewon questions.  
  
Hyejoo really didn’t want Chaewon to use formality with her, she feels like it would be more awkward that way.  
  
“Uh...sure? I think that would be a better idea than using the group document.” Hyejoo responds.  
  
  
A few minutes pass but none of them say anything until Hyejoo finally speaks up, trying to gather courage without stuttering.  
  
“Miss Chaewon?”

  
“Hm?”  
  
“I would also prefer if you dropped the formality, I’m only a year younger than you.”  
  
Chaewon smiled, her smile made Hyejoo’s stomach butterflies appear.  
  
“If that’s what you‘d like, I’m all for that.”  
  
Hyejoo tried biting back a smile but ultimately failed.  


 

  
~

 

  
  
They continued working for a good hour or so, both of them lost track of time because they were so invested into their project that Hyejoo maybe thought it was a good idea to finally take a break.  
  
“Chaewon?”  
  
“Yes, Hyejoo?”  
  
“Would you like to maybe... I-I don’t know... take a break? Grab a drink or something like that? It’s totally fine if you don’t, I just thought maybe because we’ve been—“  
  
“I’d love that, Hyejoo.”  
  
Hyejoo thinks it’s amazing how Chaewon can stop her rambling immediately by just saying a few words.  
  
  
They go to the usual café which is popular amongst students over there named Café Rosy where they both order a beverage. Hyejoo decides on a black coffee with nothing inside it and Chaewon settles for a frappuccino. They sit at a table for two by the window

  
“How do you even drink that?”  
  
Hyejoo turns to Chaewon, “Hm?”  
  
“The black coffee... it’s just straight up bitter bean-water.”  
  
“Well Chaewon, not everyone enjoys sweet drinks as much as an average student may. I also don’t just drink it for fun I need some kind of energizer to get me through the day.”  
  
“I could never... ever drink that.”  
  
“And because you said that, now you will.”  
  
Chaewon turns her head to Hyejoo so quickly you would’ve assumed she had gotten whiplash from it.  
“What?”  
  
“You heard me, drink it right now.”  
  
Hyejoo takes Chaewon’s drink from her hand and gives her, her own drink to try.  
  
“You have got to be kidding me.”  
  
Hyejoo smiles slyly, “I can assure you, I am not.”

  
  
Chaewon takes a sip of it and her face immediately has a cringe reaction.  
  
“It’s absolutely disgusting!”  
  
“Well, now you know everyone has different taste buds!”  
Chaewon squints at her.  
  
“Okay well, try mine.”  
  
“I’m not trying your drink.”  
  
She pushes it towards Hyejoo.  
“Try. It.”  
  
Hyejoo takes a sip of it and immediately shows a face of disgust.  
  
“Definitely not for me.”  
  
Chaewon smiles at her.  
  
“You were telling the truth... well now I know not to share a drink with you next time.”

  
  
Hyejoo’s stomach turns at the thought of there being a next time. She blushes but not enough for Chaewon to realize.

 

 

~

 

 

“That sounds like it was a date.”

 

“It was **not** a date! We barely even know each other.”

 

“Whatever you say, Hyejoo.”

 

Hyejoo and Hyunjin decided to eat dinner together at a local restaurant near the campus since they were both caught up on their huge amounts of work they had to get through to finish the term. Hyejoo told Hyunjin about what had happened earlier to which Hyunjin felt like it was maybe a little more than just “grabbing a drink”. Hyejoo ultimately denies because she didn’t consider it a date nor would have Chaewon. It was a simple coffee outing with a group project partner.

 

Hyejoo notices a familiar figure walk through the door of the restaurant and to Hyejoo’s luck, it was her. The one whom Hyejoo and Hyunjin were talking about a moment ago.

 

“Oh my god…” Hyejoo whispers under her breath.

 

“What? Do I have something on my face? Did something happen?”

 

“Hyun, don’t look behind you right now but… Uhm…”

 

Hyejoo lowered her voice that someone with excellent hearing couldn’t even hear it.

 

“Chaewon … might’ve just walked in.”

 

And of course, Hyunjin, out of curiosity, whips her head back to see the shorter girl.

 

“HYUN!” Hyejoo whisper-yells.

 

Chaewon looks to her side and sees the two, whom she recognizes and waves at them. Hyejoo waves back and Hyunjin waves back with her sandwich which makes Chaewon chuckle. Chaewon took take-out so the sisters didn’t see her around in the restaurant for much longer, which made Hyejoo more relieved than it should have...

 

 

 


	2. Bet

Chaewon and Hyejoo have been talking a whole lot more now; their entire group got together and finally finished the project and were even graded with a 95!

 

Hyejoo slowly became friends with Yerim too over the course of the project and she found that even though it may take a while to get used to her, she’s still really fun to be around and realized she’s probably someone who would be nice to have in her life. Chaewon eventually became close to Yerim too, the three would hang out during their breaks and Hyejoo even introduced her to Hyunjin to which Hyunjin responded with that Yerim could be their "third sister".

 

Undeniably, Hyejoo eventually realizes she could possibly have some kind of feelings for the shortest amongst the three and Yerim helped her realize that because she’s known for her observing skills. Yerim can spot something from happening a mile away and decode everything that’s happening in it and that’s why Yerim confronted Hyejoo after the three have had many lunches together. She sees the way Hyejoo blushes at certain instances with Chaewon, or how she fumbles with words with her, or how she can’t meet eyes with her and much more that Yerim has noticed.

 

“I don’t know, Yerm… Who wouldn’t like Chae? I mean she’s adorable, soft-spoken, kind-hearted once you get to know her... her smile is cute—”

 

Hyejoo paused, Yerim looked up at Hyejoo and raised one of her eyebrows at her.

 

“Okay maybe you’re slightly right but it doesn’t mean that this won’t pass! It’s a simple fling.”

 

“Hyejoo, suppressing your feelings won’t get you anywhere… You've known her for about a few months now, I can safely say you developed something.”

 

 

Hyejoo sighed, maybe Yerim was right… But it’s not like she couldn’t do anything about it either like… what if Chaewon is a heterosexual? Or maybe Chaewon is too out of her league for Hyejoo.

Hyejoo knew she was overthinking about this but she didn’t know what else she can say or do, so she decided to let it be for now and hopefully it’ll pass.

 

Hyejoo low-key _blames_ Chaewon and Yerim for breaking her golden rule of not keeping friends during University because she knows they’ll be around for more than one semester, but she’s gladder that she has them in her life now.

 

 

~

 

 

Chaewon and Hyejoo go out for another lunch “date” but not really a “date” because Hyejoo couldn’t even imagine calling it that. It was just a simple friendly hangout as usual and this time Yerim wasn’t there because she was too busy working on her essay for another class, which left Hyejoo alone with Chaewon and she felt panicky because its the first time she’s hanging out with Chaewon after her encounter with Yerim.

 

Hyejoo and Chaewon order their usual drinks and Chaewon orders a slice of cheesecake too. They give Chaewon her slice but with one fork before she asks for an extra so Hyejoo can share it with her to which Hyejoo shyly smiles.

 

They sit down at their usual spot by the window and talk about everything and anything they can. Both of them share an interest in video games and discuss the new updates in the games they both enjoy playing.

 

“I’m more of a PC gamer, I rarely play console unless I’m playing with someone else.”

 

“We should play on console someday!” Chaewon enthusiastically says, “You should come over to my place and I could show you how good I am at Mario Kart.”

 

“Are you implying that it’s a challenge, Miss Chaewon? Because I can get super competitive when it comes to any game.”

 

Chaewon smiles before placing a bet, “Winner of 3 out of 5 games gets to decide what the loser has to do.”

 

“Deal.”

 

 

~

 

 

“Hyun, can you help carry this box with me? It’s a little heavy.”

 

Hyunjin dropped everything she was packing in a box and rushed to the room where the voice was coming from.

 

The owner of the voice is Jeon Heejin, Hyunjin’s longtime girlfriend of almost five and a half years. Heejin has met Hyunjin and Hyejoo’s family before that she’s basically become apart of it. Hyunjin has known Heejin since their freshman year during high school but never talked to her because she assumed Heejin was too popular to notice Hyunjin at all. Hyunjin and Heejin got to know each other since their next few years at high school, they had almost all their classes together each semester. Hyunjin finally confessed to Heejin their junior year to which Heejin reciprocated her feelings Heejin was unsure about what gender she preferred but ever since she officially became friends with Hyunjin, she knew at that moment. When they both got accepted at the same University, Hyunjin felt like they were destined to be soulmates, and now that they’ll finally live together, Hyunjin really feels like she’s the luckiest girl in the world. Hyunjin cannot deny that she is in fact very much in love with Heejin.

 

Heejin and Hyejoo get along well too, Hyejoo used to tell Heejin embarrassing stories of Hyunjin from their childhood to which it would end up with Hyunjin hitting Hyejoo with a pillow, and Heejin having to break them apart. The three used to get ice cream together all the time during high school and it was never awkward between them and Hyejoo didn’t feel like a third wheel because she felt comfortable around them, even if Hyunjin left to go to the washroom and it was just Heejin and Hyejoo. Heejin even developed a nickname for Hyejoo, calling her “Baby Wolf Hye”, since she resembles a wolf, or even simply just “Hye”. Hyejoo dug the nicknames and Hyunjin adapted the nicknames from Heejin aswell.

 

“Heekie?”

 

Heejin looked up at Hyunjin from her phone, “Hm?”

 

“Is there by any chance, you know a short girl named Park Chaewon?”

 

“I believe so, I think she’s friends with Kim Jiwoo, they’re both in my Chemistry lecture.”

 

“Interesting… Hyejoo’s been talking about her recently and I kind of want to know how they started hanging out a lot all of a sudden like she started making friends! Can you believe that?”

 

Heejin smiled,

 

“Seems like Baby Wolf finally decided to realize some things.”

 

 

~

 

 

Hyejoo has basically been single her entire life, she thought dating was something that could happen after her studies because she believes it’s too distracting for her right now. But another thing is, Hyejoo has never experienced a real crush because she’s always been so focused on either her studies or games. Hyejoo still couldn’t tell you what gender she likes because she’s never really thought about it. Hyejoo knows there’s so much more to life than shoving her face into textbooks and her computer screen but she doesn’t do much about it because she doesn’t know what to do! She’s just stuck.

 

So when Chaewon decided to ask her to come over to her place for a game night, she was bold and brave and decided to say yes in the moment because she wasn’t panicking and fumbling all over the place yet now thinking about it, being alone with Chaewon for a few hours… again… is literally going to kill her.

 

Hyejoo lies on her bed, pondering about what to do until she gets a text from Hyunjin.

 

 

**From: Hyunnie**

**To: Baby Wolf Hye**

_[ hey just got an invite to a party and was wondering if u were coming? ]_

 

**From: Baby Wolf Hye**

**To: Hyunnie**

_[ um depends...]_

_[ who’s party? ]_

 

**From: Hyunnie**

**To: Baby Wolf Hye**

_[ na jaemin and his boyfriend lee jeno are hosting some kinda party for their anniv or something like that ion know wasn’t rlly paying attention but u should totally come ]_

_[ heard chae might be there ;) ]_

 

 

Hyejoo started at her screen for a good thirty seconds before responding to Hyunjin.

 

 

**From: Baby Wolf Hye**

**To: Hyunnie**

_[ firstly, shut up before i kill u she’s just a friend ]_

_[ secondly maybe when is it tho ?? ]_

 

**From: Hyunnie**

**To: Baby Wolf Hye**

  _[ this saturday so like... in two days ]_

_[ if u don’t come i’ll drag ur ass there ]_

 

**From: Baby Wolf Hye**

**To: Hyunnie**

_[ fine i’ll come but i’m not doing anything like drinking bc i wanna not have a hangover the next day ]_

 

 

Hyejoo locked her phone and remained to lie down on her bed; Hyunjin’s always been one for dragging Hyejoo to places because she believes that Hyejoo needs to “get herself out there” and “live life” when all Hyejoo wants to do is stay at home under her blankets and play League… is that too much to ask? Apparently to Hyunjin it is.

 

The fact that Chaewon might be there too scares her… because she really needs to get a grip before talking to the blonde girl or else she’s a big mess when it comes to her. Don’t get Hyejoo wrong, though she likes being around Chaewon it’s just she’s not herself when she’s around Chaewon.

 

But now Hyejoo has a new question, what in the world will happen on Saturday…?

 

 

 


	3. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should really be studying for my first exam that's in two days but instead here's a new chapter lol
> 
> it's a bit longer so i hope you enjoy!

The day of the party comes around and Hyejoo seriously considers bailing last minute because she really doesn’t want to go, she genuinely feels like it’s a waste of time that she could be doing more important tasks like finding out which League team is going to win the championship yet she knows if she rainchecks on Hyunjin, Hyunjin will still find a way to force her to the party. Hyejoo knows she doesn’t want to create a burden on Hyunjin so she gets ready and leaves to go to the party. The sun hasn’t set yet so Hyejoo is alright with walking a little bit to arrive at the local student apartment owned by the University. She finds the room number Hyunjin texted her, knocks on the door and waits for a response. Hyunjin was actually the one to open the door for her which made her relieved to see her there. Hyunjin was happy Hyejoo showed up too.

 

“I’m glad you showed up Hye, even if you don’t enjoy events like this I’m happy you decided to listen to me and I promise you’ll have a nice time.”

 

Hyejoo internally rolled her eyes at that last statement. How could she possibly have a nice time at a place like this? Hyejoo and parties never go together.

 

After all, Hyejoo did decide to get a beverage but it was an un-alcoholic drink because she knew she did not want to even be near any alcohol tonight, she wishes she could say the same for her sister when she sees her drunk “dancing” with an even more drunk Heejin. Hyejoo never really likes to drink, she believes it’s more of a preference than anything.

 

 

~

 

 

Na Jaemin’s apartment was absolutely humongous, it was amazing how him and only three other people, Lee Donghyuck, Huang Renjun and Zhong Chenle, live here when you could probably fit more. Hyejoo didn’t bear to stay in the main party room so she decided to snoop around, hoping Jaemin wouldn’t mind that. She opened the door to his room and saw his gaming setup, wondering how in the world he afforded all of this even if he might have to pay off student loan soon. Hyejoo knew it wasn’t right to look around but she couldn't help it when it came to gaming setups. She saw his computer and monitor build and observed it carefully without touching anything even though she really wanted to. His chair, gaming mouse, keyboard and headset seemed very expensive too since it looked like a familiar company’s logo but she didn’t pay much attention to which company it was. Jaemin even has both an Xbox and a Playstation which weren’t hooked up to anything with four controllers and different games for each. She wanted to move on from looking at his gaming setup but not before she heard something.

 

“It’s pretty cool, isn’t it?”

 

Hyejoo jolted around to find out who said that.

 

“I’ve been here before too, but that’s only because Donghyuck and a few others were my group project partners for another class and he toured me around this area because I mentioned I liked gaming”

 

And it was Chaewon, of course, it was Chaewon. Hyejoo could recognize her soft-spoken high-pitched voice.

 

“I—I was just—“

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him you were in here,” Chaewon smirked. “Come on let’s get out of here before anyone notices anything.”

 

Chaewon held out her hand towards Hyejoo.

 

~

 

Chaewon led Hyejoo towards the giant balcony by holding her hand, which made Hyejoo scream on the inside. Hyejoo liked holding hands but the fact that she was holding hands with Chaewon, was so much more enticing. They let go of their hands which made Hyejoo a little sad and sat on the couch. Chaewon looked at the view from the balcony and Hyejoo looked at Chaewon, then looked at the view from the balcony too. It was a beautiful autumn night, it wasn’t too cold or too hot. It was sweater weather, which in Hyejoo’s case is the perfect kind of weather. Hyejoo rested her hand on the couch and so did Chaewon, right beside each other, it took everything in Hyejoo’s willpower to not grab Chaewon’s hand again but apparently, Hyejoo wasn’t the only one thinking about holding hands again… Without breaking the gaze of her view on the balcony, Chaewon put her hand on top of Hyejoo’s which made Hyejoo smile and Chaewon slowly grabbed Hyejoo’s hand again. Hyejoo wasn’t sure what Chaewon was thinking at this exact moment but she knew that Chaewon probably thought the same thing when they let go earlier. Hyejoo couldn’t help but look at Chaewon again so she took a quick glance, to which Chaewon did the same. They both looked at each other, smiled, and went back to look in front of them. Hyejoo was kind of happy that she did decide to come.

 

“You know, I didn’t even want to come tonight, but for some reason, I decided to,” Chaewon said in a voice that was barely audible.

 

“And why’s that?” Hyejoo questioned.

 

“I don’t know… something in my brain forced me to come here and I’m kind of glad I did, even though I don’t enjoy what’s happening inside the apartment.”

 

For the nth time that evening, Hyejoo smiled.

 

And Hyejoo knew she was in a little too deep now.

 

 

~

 

 

Hyejoo and Chaewon were still sitting on the couch in the balcony even though it was very late in the night. They continued to talk about literally everything and nothing. They went off about serious topics or random topics and it felt like they were the only ones up at that hour. They long forgot about the mess that was happening inside and let them enjoy each other’s company. They both knew they liked to be around each other and were like each other’s comfort zone where they could talk about so many things without each other being bored.

 

Hyejoo and Chaewon liked each other’s company.

 

They realized it became too late to stay up and it’ll mess up their sleep schedule, they went back inside to see either most people passed out on the floor or they’ve left already. Hyejoo couldn’t spot Hyunjin or Heejin so she assumed they already went back to their apartment.

 

“Do you have a ride home?” Chaewon asked, realizing it would be too much of a hassle for her to walk home at this time of the night.

 

“Not really, I was safely assuming that I’d be back in an hour or so and I’d walk back home.”

 

“Okay well, you’re not going to walk home at this time. My apartment is just a few floors above these ones. You can crash there for the night.”

 

Hyejoo was surprised by Chaewon’s offer.

 

“I was honestly going to ask Hyunjin but she’s most likely passed out by now—“

 

“I won’t take no for an answer, Hyejoo.”

 

Hyejoo sighed,

“Alright, it’s just… I didn’t want to cause any trouble for you.”

 

“Nonsense! It’s completely fine, I swear.”

 

Chaewon and Hyejoo finally went up to Chaewon’s apartment, it was very… Chaewon’s style, Hyejoo thought.

 

“Do you have a roommate?”

 

“I do, but she doesn’t really come here very often. Don’t know why she’s even living here honestly.”

Hyejoo thought that it was a similar situation with what Hyunjin had with Jinsol.

 

Chaewon gave her an extra pair of pyjamas that are big on her but fit Hyejoo fine, Hyejoo noticed the shirt had an Overwatch logo on it which Hyejoo found cute.

Hyejoo came out of the washroom and saw Chaewon in the living room, walking back to her room.

 

“Hey Chae?”

 

Chaewon replied with a hum.

 

“Do I sleep in your roommate’s room?” Hyejoo wanted to make sure because she didn’t want to disturb anything.

 

“Were you going to suggest something else?” Chaewon said with a smirk on her face

 Was… was Chaewon flirting? Hyejoo blushed hard at the fact that Chaewon was implying that they could’ve shared a bed.

 

“N-no I—It was just because I—I didn’t want to—“

 

Chaewon lightly chuckled,

“I got what you meant, it’s fine if you sleep there she won’t mind. Goodnight Hyejoo.”

 

And just like that, Chaewon closed the door to her room, leaving a blushed and confused Hyejoo in the living room.

 

 

~

 

 

Hyejoo got out of her bed in the morning and walked towards the living room where Chaewon was already up, making something to eat for the day.

 

“I’m not one for cooking, but I have cereal!”

Hyejoo giggled at what Chaewon had said.

“It’ll suffice, I’ll eat it.”

 

Hyejoo and Chaewon had eaten their breakfasts and Chaewon offered for Hyejoo to sit on the couch before she ventured off to her place, to which Hyejoo agreed. They sat watching gameplays of popular gamers in League.

 

“We still gotta do our game bet sometime you know?”

 

“Why don’t we do it right now?” Hyejoo suddenly got competitive.

 

Chaewon smirked and went over to turn on her Nintendo Switch and gave Hyejoo the blue controller, she inserted Mario Kart into the slot and sat down on the couch again.

 

“Oh... it’s on!” Chaewon exclaimed loudly at Hyejoo and Hyejoo smiled at how Chaewon became competitive too.

 

They played for what seemed like an hour, versing each other in Mario Kart, Hyejoo selected Bowser and Chaewon selected Princess Peach. They both had a win so far and the bet was three out of five. More time had passed and they were tied once more at two to two, which made them more focused on the game and ignoring everything that was happening around them. Their last game on Rainbow Road, also known as the hardest map, felt like it stretched on for ages yet they were neck in neck on the last lap. Hyejoo was second and Chaewon was first, something inside Hyejoo kicked and she all of a sudden was on Chaewon’s tail. Chaewon slipped on a banana peel which made her slower, making Hyejoo first and she crossed the finish line.

 

“OH YEAH! Take that!” Hyejoo lifted both of her arms in the air in excitement. “Who said I couldn’t play anything other than PC?”

 

“Very well done… but what do you wish for, _winner?”_ Chaewon had said the last word in a deeper voice which made Hyejoo freeze internally.

 

 

Hyejoo hadn’t thought of what she wanted Chaewon to do yet because it never came up in her mind of what would actually happen if she did win. Hyejoo pondered for a while until she came up with an idea...

  


 

 

 

_“I’d like if you could take me out sometime.”_

 

 

 

 


	4. The break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew okay this is also a long one but i’m nearing the end of the story soon!! :D thank you for reading <3

Chaewon was taken aback by what Hyejoo had said, she had a look of shock on her face but then she smiled.

“Someone’s getting bold…”

 

Hyejoo scoffed,

“Will you accept my wish?”

 

“I will, but it’s gotta be during the winter break.”

 

Chaewon was right, assignments were getting tougher and they were being absolutely stormed with work right now and their best bet to do anything remotely fun was during the winter break… which was about a week away and Hyejoo is an impatient woman meaning it’s going to be a long week.

 

“Plus, I already got an idea in mind.”

 

Hyejoo raised an eyebrow,

“Is that so?”

 

Chaewon nodded, Hyejoo could tell she was excited.

  


“I really should get going though, I extended the stay by an hour because of the game,” Hyejoo said apologetically.

 

“If you’re looking to apologize because you stayed longer than you believe you should’ve, don’t, I liked that you stayed here it was less lonelier last night... and I enjoyed your company.”

 

Chaewon said the last part in a mumble but Hyejoo caught on to what she said, which made her really happy because she felt the same way.

 

Chaewon walked Hyejoo to the door, Hyejoo went for a handshake but Chaewon dropped her hand and went for a hug. Hyejoo didn’t respond to the hug for a good ten seconds until she realized what was happening. She slowly lifted her arms to hug her back. It felt nice to have Chaewon in her arms.

 

They eventually broke apart,

“I’ll see you soon, Chae!” Hyejoo said as she walked towards the elevator.

 

As soon as Hyejoo got home, she sat down on her couch and took a deep breath, simply taking in everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

  


 

~

  


 

“Is it a date? Like as in, you know, a _romantic_ date?”

 

“I… didn’t specify… I just told her we should go out sometime and she agreed so that’s all that matters to me right now I guess.”

 

Hyunjin had come over again just in time for the winter break to kick in and of course, she was asking questions about Chaewon.

 

“You should ask her!”

Hyejoo turned to Hyunjin, “What?!”

 

“Ask her if it’s a romantic date or not!”

 

“Are you crazy?”

 

“Just a little… but you should! What’s the harm in it?”

 

“I don’t know she couldn’t see me the same, hate me forever and never talk to me again.”

 

Hyunjin rolled her eyes,

“You’re overreacting, I’m sure she thinks it’s a real date too.”

 

“I’m still not asking her.”

 

Hyunjin sighed and placed a hand on Hyejoo’s shoulder.

“This is going to be quite the adventure, innit Hye?”

 

This time it was Hyejoo who rolled her eyes at her sister.

“Shut up before I jump you.”

 

Hyunjin pressed her lips to a tight line and gave Hyejoo a blank stare signalling that Hyejoo should just listen to her, knowing she won’t anyway.

She then tackled Hyejoo and they ended up in a sisterly dispute.

  
  


 

~

  


 

Winter break finally came, the longest week of Hyejoo’s life was over and just as her courses were done for the two weeks she’d be at home, she had gotten a text from Chaewon!

 

**From: Chae :3**

**To: Hye !!**

_[ hey hyejoo !! text me when back asap whenever you’re available! ]_

 

**From: Hye !!**

**To: Chae :3**

_[ hey chae :D im here what’s up? ]_

 

**From: Chae :3**

**To: Hye !!**

_[ i wanted to ask when are you available during the winter break? for our outing ofc ]_

 

**From: Hye !!**

**To: Chae :3**

_[ i’m basically free all of this winter break mostly lol anytime is ok! ]_

 

**From: Chae :3**

**To: Hye !!**

_[ alright, be ready on tuesday night @ 6:00 ! and make sure you grab a sweater or sumn it’ll be a little cold ]_

 

**From: Hye !!**

**To: Chae :3**

_[ gotcha! i’ll see u then !! ]_

  


 

Hyejoo really couldn’t believe it, she was finally going somewhere, spending some time with a girl she’s literally infatuated with. She texted Yerim that she was finally going to go on an outing with Chaewon to which Yerim responded with “awesome” in all caps and thirty exclamation marks. Yes, Yerim put thirty, Hyejoo counted because the number of exclamation marks seems to increase each time.

 

For the next few days, Hyejoo chilled around her home, her and Hyunjin’s parents haven’t really been home since the beginning of the university year since they’ve been busy with work and they work out of town most of the time so Hyejoo was alone but either Hyunjin or Yerim (or both at times) would come over to make her place a little more alive. Hyejoo lounged around playing League or Overwatch, or playing with her tiny puppy, or watching random videos on the internet but a cure for her boredom was yet to be found. The next few days felt like an eternity to Hyejoo, she felt as if Tuesday would never come but it was only three days away. In the meanwhile Hyejoo even tried to pick up new things like cooking which isn’t really her forte, she and Heejin had a history of being banned from the kitchen by Hyunjin because of their atrocious culinary skills. Hyejoo had also learnt that Chaewon’s roommate (who’s name is Sooyoung from what Hyejoo had learnt from Chaewon) had banned her from making anything in the kitchen that involves the stove because of her clumsy habits, she was eventually bound to set fire to something at some point so Chaewon settles for take-out or anything that does not make her turn on the stove or the oven.

 

Hyejoo also brainstormed the ideas Chaewon could have possibly thought of taking her but she was stumped. Where were they going to go? How far were they going? What were they going to do? She had too many unanswered questions. But what really was on Hyejoo’s mind mostly was just Chaewon. Chaewon, Chaewon and just, well… Park Chaewon. She seriously started to realize what Chaewon had done to her in just the span of a few months. Did she start liking Chaewon when she saw her? Or was it when they were partners for their group project? Hyejoo does not know the answer to those questions but what she was basically “whipped for her” as Hyunjin would say because according to Hyunjin, Hyejoo could ramble on for hours about Chaewon and every single detail about her. Hyejoo didn’t care all she cared about was how Chaewon was just her happy zone.

  


As Tuesday finally came along, and as Hyejoo impatiently waited, it was finally here. Hyejoo had been so bored out of her mind for the last couple of days that even doing some kind of work would’ve been somewhat amusing to her, and Hyejoo despises doing work but then again on break, she had no work to do. Hyejoo had texted Chaewon her address so Chaewon could come over and pick her up but Hyejoo was unsure of what Chaewon would come by with since she was aware that she didn’t have her drivers license yet despite being an adult but when Chaewon arrived, she wasn’t in a vehicle. Hyejoo looked at Chaewon’s outfit, it was soft like her. She was wearing a baby pink coloured t-shirt with some design on it and white denim shorts while Hyejoo was wearing a black shirt with a red plaid and black jeans. Hyejoo was a little confused on where they were going until Chaewon said she called a carpooling service (aka something like Uber) so they could arrive at where they were planned to go. As the car came, Hyejoo locked her door and Chaewon took her hand and led her inside the car. Chaewon had already given the address to where they were going to go to their driver and he started driving to their destination. Hyejoo was still clueless to where they were heading too but Chaewon said it was a surprise. As they pulled up to where they were supposed to be, Chaewon exited the car first and led Hyejoo outside and told her to close her eyes. Chaewon led her inside and had her hands covering Hyejoo’s eyes.

  


“You can open your eyes now!”

 

Hyejoo gasped. How did Chaewon know?

 

Chaewon had brought her to one of the most popular arcades in town and Hyejoo was beyond excited.

 

“Oh… my God.”

 

Hyejoo was literally speechless, she didn’t know what else to say at that moment. She was frozen in time mentally and physically.

 

Before Chaewon could say anything, Hyejoo hugged her tightly. Chaewon smirked and reciprocated the hug. Hyejoo eventually let go missing the warmth but took Chaewon’s hand and they walked together towards the entrance.

 

 

Chaewon had already paid for their tickets and Hyejoo was thankful, knowing she would make it up to her soon and they basically speed-walked (or ran) inside the arcade room. They played a game after game after game and didn’t even stop, it was like their own personal heaven. They played racing games, shooting games, virtual reality games and dance games. Both of them really had the time of their lives because they knew they were in the perfect moment with each other. Hyejoo bet that she could get Chaewon a plushie from the crane machine which she did, specifically a Kirby one.

 

“It kind of looks like you…”

 

“Really?” Chaewon looked at her plushie, “How so?”

 

“...The cheeks.”

 

Chaewon giggled, she could see the resemblance.

  


They stayed at the arcade for what felt like an eternity but were actually there for a good two hours playing games and beating each other whilst being super competitive against one another. They stacked up on tickets and bought items from the shop like plushies and candies that a five-year-old would feast on, but tonight, Hyejoo and Chaewon felt like they were much younger than they actually are. They felt at peace, and their peace is being with one another while playing games.

  


It was time for the arcade to close up when Chaewon ordered another carpool to go back and Hyejoo thanked Chaewon for the experience even though she didn’t have to go through the trouble. Chaewon insisted that it wasn’t a big deal because she had the time of her life with Hyejoo and that it was unforgettable and they both wish they could do it more often with each other if it weren’t for work and busy schedules.

 

Chaewon and Hyejoo ended their night by being at Hyejoo’s doorstep but before they parted their ways, they hugged one more time.

 

“Thank you for tonight seriously, it was so much fun.”

 

Chaewon smiled super hard,

“I’m glad you enjoyed because I did too, it was one of the best nights of my life.”

 

Chaewon parted their hug but they were still close to each other, she looked into Hyejoo’s eyes and Hyejoo looked back into hers. Hyejoo seemed nervous but Chaewon thought there was no reason for her to be. Chaewon leaned in a little bit towards the side of Hyejoo’s face and Hyejoo completely froze, Chaewon planted a small peck on Hyejoo’s cheek and practically bolted out of the scene and she left Hyejoo blushing and frozen once again.

 

“I’ll see you soon Hyejoo!” Chaewon said smiling as she walked away.

 

Hyejoo was still frozen, attempting to process everything. She then placed a hand on her cheek where Chaewon had kissed her. Her jaw completely dropped because she did not believe what just happened.

 

She ran inside to her home and immediately texted Yerim about what had happened to which Yerim responded with what seemed like seventy exclamation marks beside an all capitalized “Oh my God”.

 

Exactly, Hyejoo thought.

  


_Oh my God._

  
  


 

~

  
  


 

It was the day before Christmas and Hyunjin told Hyejoo that she was going to host a Christmas party and Hyejoo was not surprised at all because Hyunjin had a knack for parties especially during any break where she could do whatever she wanted. Hyejoo knew Chaewon was to attend to because of course, Hyunjin sent her an invitation on Hyejoo’s behalf so Hyejoo has a plan to get her a gift to repay Chaewon for their arcade night.

 

Hyejoo and Yerim went over to their local superstore to purchase something for Chaewon because she was quite unsure what to get her. Yerim suggested a handful of items as they walked down the aisles yet Hyejoo thought they wouldn’t suffice.

 

“Yerim! Look!”

 

Yerim came over to where ever Hyejoo was.

 

“I—is that an Isabelle from Animal Crossing plushie?”

 

Hyejoo nodded.

“I told her Isabelle and Kirby reminded me of her quite a bit so since she already has a Kirby plushie, I want to get her an Isabelle one to match!”

 

Yerim smiled realizing how cute that idea was,

 

“I think it’s perfect.”

  


Christmas day came meaning Hyunjin’s party was in gear. Hyunjin told Hyejoo to come again (of course) and Hyejoo said yes without hesitation which took Hyunjin off guard but happy because she saw a change in Hyejoo after meeting Chaewon.

 

“I’m glad you’re mingling Hyejoo, now only if you had the guts to ask Ch—”

 

Hyejoo slapped her hand on Hyunjin’s mouth.

 

“I swear to god Hyunjin I will literally knock you out.”

 

Hyunjin took Hyejoo’s hand off of her mouth,

“Okay! Chill I’ll be quiet about it now.”

 

...

 

“But seriously if you don’t ask her ou—”

 

Hyejoo slapped her hand on Hyunjin’s mouth again and then tackled her.

  
  


 

~

  
  


 

The Christmas party wasn’t especially enticing. People would come here and there, try to hit on each other, end up failing miserably or succeeding amazingly yet Hyejoo had her mind set on one thing. She didn’t care about anything else happening in that room because she was so focused… And what is she so focused on? Well, Chaewon is supposed to arrive really soon and she wants to give Chaewon her Christmas gift that Hyejoo has yet she’s unsure how to approach her in this situation. Hyunjin said “Do it no balls” but Hyejoo would never listen to Hyunjin. Yerim told her to bring it up in conversation which Hyejoo obviously found to be easier. She wanted to do it in private and not really out in the open with at least fifty other people who are in the living room or balcony so instead, she settled on Hyunjin’s room. Hyejoo went to Hyunjin’s room and put the gift there.

 

Chaewon eventually arrived a little bit later and Hyejoo was excited to see her, as soon as Chaewon entered the door, Hyejoo was the first one to greet her it wasn’t even Hyunjin. The others had also greeted her but then Chaewon and Hyejoo started up another conversation like they usually do. Hyejoo doesn’t know why but Chaewon seemed a little bit nervous for some reason, she wanted to ask but she also didn’t want to intrude or force her to answer anything she didn’t want to. Sooner or later, Hyejoo and Chaewon went to Hyunjin’s room because they couldn’t deal with the overcrowding that was happening in the main room so they decided to move away from that and be in their own little world. They continued to talk about their topics as regular when Hyejoo told Chaewon there was something she needed to tell her to which Chaewon also said she wanted to tell her something too, which evidently made Hyejoo curious to what that might be.

  


“How about you go first and then I’ll say my thing.”

 

Hyejoo nodded at what Chaewon had said and slowly got up from where they were sitting on the bed. Hyejoo grabbed the gift from the closet and put it out in front of Chaewon.

 

“This… is for you… it’s a thank you for the other night.”

 

“Hyejoo… you really didn’t have to.”

 

“I insist, seriously, I thought that the night we had spent was amazing so I really wanted to repay you… Merry Christmas Chaewon.”

 

Chaewon smiled shyly at what Hyejoo had said and then slowly began to open the gift bag to see a small Isabelle plushie in which she let out a small squeal that Hyejoo found super adorable.

 

Hyejoo sat back down onto the bed,

“And what was it that you wanted to share with me?”

 

Chaewon put the gift back on the ground; she was just inches away from Hyejoo.

 

“Hyejoo…”

 

Hyejoo responded with a small hum and was basically internally trembling because of how close the two were. Chaewon tried her best to say what she wanted to say to Hyejoo without stuttering because she was just as nervous as Hyejoo was.

 

“Hyejoo, would you maybe… I don’t know… want to go out on New Year’s Eve with me? We can watch the fireworks together.”

 

Hyejoo smiled, she had remembered when Hyunjin had told her to ask Chaewon whether it was a date or not and at this exact moment she really wanted to ask Chaewon if it’s an actual date or not,

 

“Go out? As in…?”

 

Chaewon all of a sudden became shyer, looming down,

“Well um, it can be whatever way you want to interpret it as…”

 

“And if I interpret it as something more than just friendly?”

 

Chaewon looked up at Hyejoo and smiled for the nth time,

“Then, that would be amazing and I would love that.”

  
Hyejoo slowly shyly smiled back at her.

 

…

  
  


Hyunjin all of a sudden barged into the door,

 

“Hey lovebirds! Stop staring at each other, come outside and enjoy the party,”

  


Hyejoo had never wanted to strangle her sister more than right at that moment.

 

But she kept her calm...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for any grammar mistakes i haven’t looked over it yet but i wanted to put this chapter up anyways, anything’ll be fixed soon
> 
> thank you !!
> 
>  
> 
> (maybe i should start revising for my exams too...)


	5. And it all comes together

Winter time in the city meant happy, calm and even romantic times. Hyunjin wanted to do something with Heejin before University started up again but yet nothing came to mind until Heejin proposed an idea to simply watch the fireworks from the balcony view to which Hyunjin obviously agreed. New Years was just two days away and knowing that it’ll be the sixth year they would have been together. Knowing that, Hyunjin realized that being with Heejin for almost more than half a decade really meant something to their relationship and that it wasn’t just a fling of any sort… it was that they loved each other and truly felt an emotion of passion towards each other. They were sitting on the couch watching winter movies, cuddled up in a blanket together when Hyunjin suddenly decided to hug her from the side.

 

“What’s this about?”

 

Heejin turned to Hyunjin. She didn’t hate it, it’s just Hyunjin is never the first one to initiate skinship with anyone.

 

“I love you.”

 

Heejin softly smiled and hugged her back,

“I love you too.”

 

Hyunjin leaned in for a kiss, one hand on Heejin’s back and one hand that moved to Heejin’s hair.

  


She could never get tired of Heejin.

  


 

~

 

 

Winter time for Yerim was different, for her family was far away yet she doesn’t go back for various personal reasons. Yerim spends her time with friends because she believes they’re truly the most important ones in her life right now. She treats Chaewon and Hyejoo with free food and even sometimes Yeojin but she’s also made some other friends over the course of the semesters. Kim Jiwoo and Im Yeojin are two of the people she cherishes the most after the others and yet she feels so much more at home than she would back at her actual home.

 

For Yerim, she was known as the mood maker of every group and she enjoyed knowing that she can make other people smile. She loved it actually because to her, happiness isn’t something that can come naturally to most people and she knows if she could try to shine a little light in someone’s life that it could mean a lot to them.

 

Yerim wasn’t particularly lonely because she had friends whom she cared about and they meant a lot to her.

  


 

~

  


 

For people like Hyejoo and Chaewon, wintertime meant exploring new opportunities with other people and the “other people” in their lives are each other. They knew something was there between them yet they haven’t done anything about it at the moment. Not because they’re unsure but because sometimes it’s scary to start something new for most people. Hyejoo knew that the possibility of something happening on New Year’s Eve is super high because Chaewon had quite literally asked her out on a date. Despite knowing Chaewon for about four months, she felt like she already knew Chaewon really well and she was already glad being her friend but being something more with Chaewon was… exciting for the most part yet she can’t help but worry about what would happen if something bad were to come up between them? Would she lose Chaewon? Would they make up again? She doesn’t know but she knows if she doesn’t shoot her shot now, this possibility may never come again.

 

The thirty-first came around and Hyejoo mentally prepared herself for whatever would happen, for it to happen. Chaewon had told her to meet at their local park where no one really goes to since they’re all busy with their lives or for today’s special occasion, out drinking or partying or something along those lines. Chaewon was leaning against the railing bar where the lake and the park meet and observed the scenery around her. It was a cold and snowy winter night and yet here she was waiting for someone who she wanted to showcase something special. Her jacket wasn’t too puffy nor too light but she still felt a little chilly but who wouldn’t in winter temperature. Shortly, Hyejoo slowly and quietly crept up beside Chaewon and leaned against the railing bar as well, she shocked Chaewon for a second because Chaewon wasn’t expecting her to creep up behind her like that.

 

“Oh… It’s just you.”

 

Hyejoo grinned and the two slowly started walking along the railing,

“Of course it’s me, you’d think I’d bail out on this?”

 

They walked beside each other with close proximity and their hands brushed against each other, they knew what the other wanted to do. Hyejoo slid her hand between Chaewon’s and Chaewon held onto her hand tight. Hyejoo thought it was kind of cute how small Chaewon’s hands were compared to her own. Chaewon hit her lightly at what Hyejoo had said earlier, somewhat blushing.

 

Hyejoo and Chaewon sat on a bench nearby and Hyejoo checked her watch, it showed eleven-fifty meaning in ten minutes, it would be the new year already. She looked back at Chaewon and started up a conversation again just to kill time before they could watch the fireworks. Eight minutes had passed and it felt like the longest eight minutes of Hyejoo’s life.

 

Chaewon had continued the conversation too but not for long before she finished talking and Hyejoo talked again, a few more minutes passed and Hyejoo hadn’t noticed since she was so immersed in the topic. A minute left on the clock and then the new year would start.

 

Counting down to midnight, Chaewon realized it was getting closer yet Hyejoo kept rambling on about her topic and there was ten seconds were now left on the clock.

 

Hyejoo turned to her Chaewon not realizing how close it was getting to the first of the new year.

  


Five… four… three… two… one…

 

The fireworks had gone off and both of them looked at the view.

 

Hyejoo stood up from the bench and so did Chaewon.

 

“Absolutely beautiful,” Hyejoo said.

 

Chaewon looked at her, “Hyejoo?”

 

Hyejoo looked back at Chaewon, not realizing how close they were, “Hm?”

 

“Happy New Year,” Chaewon said smiling.

 

“H—”

 

Before Hyejoo could say anything, Chaewon leaned upwards, towards Hyejoo’s face, capturing her lips.

  


Hyejoo _completely_ froze. 

 

Was Chaewon… kissing her...? Should she kiss back...? What was happening...? Hyejoo was so confused but she wanted to throw all of those questions to the back of her head and tried to relax into the kiss because it was Chaewon… and _Chaewon_ was kissing _her_. As Chaewon realized Hyejoo got comfortable, she brought up a hand to the side of Hyejoo’s face while the other one rested limply on her shoulder. Hyejoo took her hands and relaxed them around Chaewon’s waist.

 

They broke apart and Hyejoo chuckled,

“Happy New Year to you too Chaewon.”

  


“Hyejoo, I don’t know how I can tell you this properly but I kind of… sort of... maybe… have some romantic feelings for you and you might’ve known because I’m not the most subtle person in the world. I’m also glad you accepted my offer to come out tonight or else I wouldn’t be telling you this because all my courage was gathered up for this confession only.”

 

Hyejoo smirked,

“Are you sure the courage wasn’t just for the confession but the kiss too?”

 

And of course, Hyejoo had to tease her. Chaewon hit her lightly at what Hyejoo had said.

 

“Chaewon I do like you too and I have since the first time you walked into the lecture room and sat down a few seats away from me and I couldn’t stop staring at you and I was obviously panicking when we started hanging out and Yerim was the one who made me realize these feelings for you.”

 

Chaewon smiled, “I’m glad we can start the new year with something new.”

 

Hyejoo leaned back down towards Chaewon’s face and kissed her again.

  
  


Hyejoo and Chaewon walked back to Chaewon’s apartment building hand in hand and Chaewon offered her to stay over when they got to the door. Hyejoo agreed because she couldn’t say no to Chaewon.

 

They practically spent the entire night playing video games and being competitive against each other.

 

And this time Hyejoo stayed in Chaewon’s bed just so she could cuddle her the entire night.

  
  


Hyejoo woke up the next morning beside Chaewon and she wouldn’t have asked for a better thing to wake up to. She saw Chaewon’s face, whom was still sound asleep and observed her face. Hyejoo thought it was the softest thing she’d ever seen, how her cheeks are so plump, her mouth slightly open and her eyes closed tightly. Hyejoo put an arm around Chaewon and snuggled her closer towards her own chest and placed a kiss on her forehead.

  


 

~

 

 

Hyunjin and Heejin also watched the fireworks but not leaving the comfort of their apartment room, They watched the fireworks together from the balcony view since the apartment was near the park and enjoyed each other’s company without saying anything. They didn’t need to say anything because they already understood each other. Hyunjin gazed into Heejin’s eyes and smiled, Heejin returned a smile and they both slowly looked back to the view of the fireworks. Hyunjin held Heejin’s hand tight enough for Heejin to know what she meant. 

 

Some could say they really did love each other.

 

And also couldn’t wait to start another year together.

 

 

~

  


 

As they shifted into their new semester, Hyejoo didn’t let go of her friends that she made in the previous semester at all, which she believes is character development. She knows now that the ones she’s making now are some of the best ones she will ever make.

 

Months had gone by at this point yet there was still no label to whatever Chaewon and Hyejoo had and by this time they also knew that they were in super deep for each other, not caring what anyone else said. So what were they if they weren’t just friends? Or friends who acted like they were in a relationship? Hyejoo wanted to know that answer and she thinks Chaewon did too since introducing the other to new people is kind of awkward when they have to refer to the other as a friend.

 

Hyejoo had an idea, she wanted to set up a date and ask her to be her girlfriend. It may be cliché but if it’ll get Chaewon to be hers (which by now… she should know that Chaewon would be willing to be hers no matter what). Then so be it!

  


Hyejoo told Chaewon to meet her at the park where they had their first kiss and when Chaewon had arrived, she was confused to why Hyejoo had all of a sudden demanded her to come here. They started walking (with their hands held yet again) but Hyejoo hadn’t given her an answer right away, she was waiting until a perfect moment for that to happen. Hyejoo asked about Chaewon’s day and how the new semester had been treating her since they were obviously not in any classes together after the first semester and Chaewon ranted about her Psychology professor to which Hyejoo listened to her attentively. Chaewon had always noticed that Hyejoo listens to people very well, she won’t talk about something unless someone else were to bring up a topic similar or relating to it or if it’s something that genuinely interests her, then she could ramble for days. Recently Hyejoo seemed a bit nervous than usual and Chaewon was obviously concerned about her because she’s scared if anything were to happen so Chaewon asked her what’s wrong.

 

“Hyejoo?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What’s the matter? It seems like you’ve been more nervous recently than ever and it’s kind of concerning…”

 

Hyejoo stopped in her tracks as so did Chaewon.

 

“Hyejoo?” Chaewon questioned her once more.

 

Hyejoo stood in front of her,

“Chaewon, I’ve wanted to tell you this ever since we shared our first kiss here.”

 

And it quite literally was the place where they did, right in front of the bench and everything. Chaewon stared at Hyejoo until she was ready with what she wanted to say.

 

“Chaewon, I don’t want to be friends.”

 

“Wh—”

 

“I want you to be my girlfriend.”

 

Chaewon’s eyes widened; she was silent.

 

“Chaewon?” Hyejoo tried to get the girl back into reality.

 

Chaewon surged towards Hyejoo, kissing her again and of course, Hyejoo reciprocated right away.

 

She retracted and told Hyejoo,

“You really think I wouldn’t want you to be my girlfriend is that why you were so nervous and distant?”

 

Hyejoo shrugged,

“Kind of…”

 

Chaewon chuckled while shaking her head,

“Hyejoo... you can be very oblivious sometimes.”

 

“Heh… I know.”

 

They then shared a long kiss after.

  


 

~

 

 

“Hyunjin, Heejin and Yerim.”

 

The five of them, Hyejoo, Chaewon, Hyunjin, Heejin and Yerim all stood in Hyunjin’s and Heejin’s living room apartment because Hyejoo and Chaewon had to tell them something which piqued the other three’s curiosities.

 

“Um well…”

 

Chaewon grabbed Hyejoo’s hand, silently telling her to calm down before proceeding with what she had to say.

  


“This is my… _girlfriend_... Chaewon.”

  


Wow, that took a lot of courage...

 

Yet it feels so right for them to say that.

  
  


Hyejoo continues to blame Chaewon and her semester one friends for letting her have friends after one semester.

 

But it was so worth it.

  


“I CALLED IT!” Hyunjin screamed.

 

Oh, how Hyejoo still wanted to tackle Hyunjin right at that moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_“From the look of your subtle smiling, my breath hitches. Now relax your nerves and hold out your hand slowly.”_  
_  
— Rosy by Olivia Hye & Gowon ft. Heejin (2018)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today was my last exam so i finished it as soon as i came home and now it's gonna be published and completed but i'm a little unsure about this chapter. anyways... enjoy! :3
> 
>  
> 
> i'm also working on another fic of a ship (one shot) (not loona related but it’s a girl group too!) so please expect that sometime closer to/in july.
> 
> (hint: i mentioned one of the people in the ship during the first chapter during the group project 👀)
> 
> thank you for reading and your support!! :D


End file.
